I Need A Hero
by MirkwoodElve
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers is still getting use to the fact that he had been frozen for 70 years. One year after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark throws a celebration, where all the avengers beside Thor attended. Something occurs that night and changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

That one day was actually beautiful, for the first time in many years. The flowers were blooming with butterflies resting on them. Steve Rogers was just walking down the streets of Brooklyn remembering his times during the war, then about New York. Today was the 1 year anniversary of the New York Battle. His phone began to ring, he took it out of his phone and answered it "Hey Stark, how are you?" he said into the phone. He heard a slight chuckle made into the phone, "We'll it is the one year anniversary now isn't it? I'm celebrating at house, and since you are avenger you should come." Steve smirked "Do I need the suit?" He waited for him to answer "Not if you don't want to. It's only a party, not a meet and greet" He had to wait for his own reply "Why not, what time tonight?" He was told the time, then hung up. The phone was put back in his pocket, as he continued to walk. He knew that he needed a ride there, then a sudden tap was made on his shoulder "Sir, are you Steve Rogers?" He turned the a man in a suit and nodded. "Mr. Stark knew you would say yes, so right this way. I will be taking you, don't want to be late now do you?" Steve followed him to the car, then sat in the back as the man opened the door for him. A gun was then positioned on his head "Now don't you wish you had the suit on now?" Steve pushed the alarm button, that Stark had put in his phone to warn him. This will not be easy without help on the outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Steve looked at the man, and smirked. "Your messing with the wrong person" The man looked at him, and told the driver to take them to their New York location. Good thing his phone had a locator on it too, so Tony can find him. "Are you really going to try and kill an avenger?" The man laughed, "I will to get the information I want" Steve suddenly woke up, noticing it was only a dream. He looked at the alarm clock on the side of his bed, he was going to be late for the party. But he had to get his keys, which we on the kitchen counter. He grab them and headed downstairs to his motorcycle, and drove off. Soon he was there, turned the engine off and put the keys in his pocket. "Hey Steve, I didn't know you were coming." Clint shouted to him from behind. Steve turned around, seeing him with Natasha. "Oh hey Clint and Natasha, I guess Stark wanted to surprise us or something. You know he's sometimes unpredictable." Barton laughed and looked him, "We'll shall we go have some fun?" He nodded and followed the two inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

As they entered the house, they were greeted by Pepper. "Oh it's so nice to see you guys again, I'm so glad you could make it." Steve nodded and walked off to get a drink, and spent some time I the balcony alone, for a bit until Tony came up "Aren't you going to mingle?" He looked at Tony, "Nobody wants to be with the man out of town" Tony made a big huff sound "Please I bet there alot of girls here who would die to date the captain" Tony took a sip of his wine, and walked off. But he thought what is Tony was right. Maybe there was someone who would love him the ways he needed a woman to. Peggy would want the best for him right, but he wasn't over her. He needed something or someone to help him keep his mind off her. A woman walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder "Are you Steve?" He turned to look at the woman with beautiful red hair. "Umm yes. And you are m'am?" She looked at him and smiled "My name is Helena, I heard you are big fan of Captain America...We share a interest." He laughed "Oh yeah and who told you such a fact?" She took a small sip of her drink "Mr. Stark" He started to shake his head "Of course he did, so what do you do for a living Ms. Helena?" Helena looked at him, and walked closer to him "I work for Mr. Stark, which is always fun" Steve looked done at the city "Oh I really haven't found my muse yet, I use to be in the military though." Her eyes widen "What position" He looked at her with a surprised face "Captain"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

She looked at him with a shocked face "Wow that's amazing, but how did you do it so fast?" she asked him. Then he looked down thinking of his past "It's a long story which I don't wish to tell anyone" he replied with a sad face. "I understand Steve." He nodded and took a small sip of his drink. Tony walked over to them and leaded Steve downstairs. When they finally got down the stairs, he handed Steve a huge suitcase "The code to unlock it is 5289, suit up...we got some people wanting to see us" Tony looked at him, quickly putting his suit on and walked back upstairs. Steve thought , knowing that this was the first time in a very long time ago, where he felt such love and support. He unlocked the case and put his suit on. As he walked upstairs, he put his mark on, so they wouldn't know his true identify. The crowd went nuts, but mostly Helena who had dropped her wine glass when she had laid her eyes on him. That one dream of seeing the man she was madly in love with. She ran up to him, and got a notepad out of her purse. "Umm excuse me captain america, can I have your autograph please? I'm a huge fan of yours." Steve looked at her, and smiled "Sure, to whom?" Steve knew to who he was signing it to, but Captain American didn't. "Umm Helena Riles sir" she said as she pulled her hair behind her ear...secretly blushing. He took the notepad and signed it. When he gave it back to her, she smiled and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much, this is the best day of my life" He smiled as she let go of him. "I'm glad I could be a part of it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Soon after he went back downstairs to become Steve Rogers again. When he came back up to Helena, and saw her smiling "What did I miss?" She turned to him "you miss him Steve, Captain America was here but he left a few minutes ago. " He nodded "Well I guess I wasn't lucky today then." She laughed. But she became to feel bad for him. Helena grabbed the notepad and gave it to him. "Here you can have it, even if he signed it to me" Steve looked at her, and refused. "I'm not much of a gift person anyways" She raised her eyebrow "Oh okay then" He looked at his watch. "I have quite a drive home. I'm going to get going now, nice to meet you Helena" She frowned, and patted him on his shoulder as she began to walk off. As he turned back around, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Same to you, maybe we'll see one another sometime. Here's my business card" He was surprised and took the business card. He walked off, and said goodbye to everyone. Then he walked back to his motorcycle. The engine started and he drove off. When he got home, he took his jacket off and sat on his bed. "What a night? He said as he looked at the business card. Then he turned on the television, the news shocked him. A woman was found dead at Tony's housed. They had all the avengers locked up; they had been caught on camera all together, torturing a woman to death. He was in the video too; he saw the police cruisers arriving downstairs. He ran to the closet, grabbed his suit and escaped through the fire escape; he rushed to this motorcycle and drove to safety. He drove and drove, then had to stop for glass. He checked his phone and saw a message; it was from Jarvis saying that he should be safe if he stayed with Helena. He knew that Tony had used his one and only phone call to Jarvis, so he listening and drove to the location he was given to by Jarvis. When he arrived, he parked his bike in the back lot. Then he went up to the fourth floor of the apartment building and knocked on her door. After a quick minute went by, the door opened. "Steve? What are you doing here?" she asked as she saw him. "They think I've taken part in a murder and I need a place to stay." She looked at him, and bite her lip. "Fine, you can stay here. But you'll have to sleep on the couch alright?" Steve nodded, and walked in "Thank you Helena, I own you one" Helena smiled as she looked at him. "You're welcome, and no you don't" she replied as she shut the door behind him. She led him to the living room, and pointed him to the bathroom before walking back to her bedroom. He watched her go back to her room, then walked over the couch and went to sleep.

The next morning, Helena was awoken by her boyfriend who was shaking her to wake her up. "Who is that guy on my couch?" he asked her with an angry tone. She looked at him. "He's just a friend, who needed a place to stay for a few days…calm down." He grew angrier "This is my apartment, you just don't tell your friend he can stay here." He dropped his bags onto the floor, as Helena grew afraid of what would be following her response. "I'm sorry" she replied as she tried to give him a hug. He dodged her hug, and rushed out to the living room. Helena rushed after him, knowing that he would cause a fight with Steve. "Josh! Don't do this" she tried to hold him back, but he flew her arm backwards hitting her in the face. Helena fell to the floor, crying. Josh looked at her, not knowing to what to do. He ran out the door, leaving Helena on the floor crying.

Steve woke up a few hours later and Helena was in the kitchen cooking some breakfast for the both of them. She turned around to place his place on the counter. "Here you go Steve." she said trying to hide the bruise from when Josh hit her. But Steve knew something was wrong. "Thanks Helena, are you alright?" he asked concerned. She nodded at him, with a small tear running down her face. Then he knew that she was lying. He walked over to her, and putting her chin up, wiping the tear off her face. "What's wrong Helena, don't lie to me" he asked again. She nodded her head no trying to avoid telling him the truth. But them the some of the bruise revealed itself. Steve pulled her hair out of her face seeing what she was trying to hide. "Who did this to you?" Helena looked at him, as she started to cry. "This isn't my apartment Steve. It's my boyfriend's place. He came home this morning and saw you sleeping. He thought I was cheating on him. Then he approached you, about the start a conflict. I tried to hold him back, then he swung his arm back and he hit me." she replied, crying. Steve knew this was all his fault and he should do something about it. Then he turned his back to her, scratching the back of his head. "Where is he?" Helena knew what he was going to do. "No Steve, you don't have to do that. I've caused enough problems. No need to create anymore." He turned back around to face her "Helena, I'm not going to let him get away with this!" he demanded. She looked at him, and looked down. "Josh is a good man, he just made a mistake. When something happens, he usually goes to the bar down the street." Steve nodded, and patted her on the shoulder. "Thank you. And I'll make sure he won't make this mistake again." he replied walking out the door heading for the bar. He finally arrived at the bar, he walked in. He knew this would be hard to identify him. Then he walked over to a random man, and asked which guy was Josh. The man pointed a guy with dark brown hair. Steve walked up to him "Are you Josh?" he asked. The guy turned around to him. "Yeah, and hey you're the guy who Helena let stay in my house." he said angry, then throwing a fist at Steve. He dodged Josh, grabbing his arm. Steve twisted it and held it against his back. Then using his other hand to smash Josh's face onto the table. "Yes I was, but that doesn't give you the right to hit a woman!" Steve responded. Josh tried to break loose, but failed. Steve let go of him. "Do we understand one another now? You are going to go back to that apartment and sign it over to Helena and take your stuff, then leave. And never come back, do you understand?" Josh's hands flew up in the air. "Okay I understand. I won't hurt anyone else again and I will get out of town and never come back!" he replied afraid on Steve. Then he ran out the bar, and Steve followed him. As he walked back to the apartment, Helena walked up to him "What did you do?" she said surprised. He smiled at her "Just gave him a small little talk, that's all." he replied. Josh came downstairs a few minutes later with all his stuff, and signed a paper making Helena the resident of the apartment. They walked back upstairs, Steve walked over to his bags. A noticed his one back with his suit in it was opened. But he knew that it wasn't Helena. As he turned around, Helena skipped over to him. "Thank you" she said as she put her around his neck, kissing him. He was shocked, as she continued to kiss him; eventually he gave in, and put his hands on his waist. "Your welcome' he blurted out when he got a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Josh walked in on them, as he remembered her forgot something. He grew angrier, and stormed out of the building slamming the door on his way out. Steve didn't think that a woman would be so grateful of what he did. Helena stopped kissing him. Pushing her hair back behind her ears. "I'm sorry" she said. He smirked, chuckling at her. "It's fine, I actually like it." He walked back over the his stuff and zipped it up. Then he sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV. The tv was already on the news channel. They were reporting more about the avenger's imprisonment. Which was also broadcasting that Captain America was still on the loose. Helena was shocked "He wouldn't hurt a fly" she said. Steve looked at her. "I know he wouldn't Helena, he's the only one who can save the others"

Later that night, Helena came back in to the living room. She found Steve asleep on the pull out bed from the couch. Then she smiled, walking over and laid on the bed. Eventually cuddled under his arms and fell asleep. He woke up, earlier the next morning and headed out for a walk. When he turned around the corner, he was surrounded by police officers "Get on the ground!" one shouted. He got on his knees, putting his hands up in the air. Steve overheard one of the officers, reporting that they had found and located Captain America. Then he saw Josh got out one of the cars. "You know Captain; you shouldn't get between a woman and her man." Then Steve knew, it was Josh who had went in his bag, and reported him to the police. He narrowed his eyes at Josh. "Now she is going to go with you for hiding you from the police." Josh added. Steve looked at him "Nice play, but revenge is never the answer. You'll learn your lesson soon enough." he added to Josh's vengeful speech. A officer walked over to him, handcuffing him and leading to the car. Not too long after that, a group of officers broke into Helena's apartment and arrested him as well. She tried to scream, and tell them she was innocent. Steve heard her screaming, and looked down. Later on, they led Steve to a cell where the others were. Tony looked at him "Good to see you again Captain." he said with a sarcastic tone. Steve looked at him, and heard them bringing Helena down the hall. She saw him, and they locked her up with them. He was so angry that this had happened. 'Helena, it was Josh…somehow he found out and he reported us. I'm sorry" Helena looked at him, and had a regretful face. "It's fine, It's my fault for being stupid enough to let you stay with me! I wish I never met you!" she shouted at Steve. Pepper walked over to Helena "It's not his fault, we told him to stay with you…we thought that he could be safe there, and soon come back for us" Helena felt embarrassed that she had just blamed it all on Steve. "I'm sorry Steve, for reacting like that." She walked over to him and hugged him and didn't let go. He was grateful that she finally understood what was going on. And smiled as she hugged him, putting his arms around her. Tony raised his eyebrow "I see cupid arrows" he coughed out. Steve looked at him, clutching his fist at him. The next morning, they were awakened by a guard. "Alright, Helena…you have been bailed out." Steve woke up, finding Helena resting on his chest. He woke her up, and told her goodbye. She didn't want to leave him there. But she knew that was what he wanted for her. "Steve!" she screamed as they forced her out of the building. Steve sat there, looking at Tony. "What are we going to do?" he asked him. Tony shrugged "I don't know, face it…..we might not even get out of here. Even with all my money." He looked around, noticing Banner wasn't with them. "Where's Banner?" he asked. Natasha looked at him and replied "They put him a special cell, they thought that we would use him to escape." Steve looked at her, and smirked. "Of course they would think that and where's director fury?" Steve asked. Clint sat up and looked at him. "Stark sent him the evidence to prove that the video is fake and that we're innocent" Steve bite his lip, nodding back at Clint. He began to think about Helena.

Helena's friend had bailed her out and took her to her place for safety. Helena walked into the living room, and sat down. "How did you get yourself involved with that Hel? Her friend asked. She looked at her friend "Victoria, please don't make me talk about it" Victoria walked over to her, sitting down next to her. "You know I will not accept that reply Hel. Including when you just cost me $800 to bail you out. Helena felt bad "I'm sorry I'll pay you back. But anyways you want to know how then I'll tell you how. Steve was framed for being involved in a murder and they came to his house to arrest him and he escaped. He came to Josh's apartment, and asked me if he could stay with us for a few days. I told him he could but he would have to sleep on the couch. He said okay and I showed him the bathroom and I went back to bed. The next morning Josh came home, and he woke me up. He had an angry look on his face. Then he said who is the guy sleeping on my couch? I told him, he was a friend who needed a place to stay for a few says. Then he that I didn't have a right to tell Steve he could stay here. Josh marched out of the room and I followed. He was going to put his hands on him and start a fight. I tried to hold him back, but his hand swung back and hit me in the face. Josh was scared and ran out the building. Later on Steve woke up, I tried to hide the bruised on my face but he found out, and demanded that he was to know what happened. I told him and he wanted to know where he was. Most likely he'll be at the bar down the street, I told him. He went to the bar, later on Josh came back and packed up all his stuff up and left. I thanked Steve, and I fell asleep later on, and I was awoken by the police the next morning" Victoria looked at her. "Wow, do you have feelings for Steve?" Helena looked away "I don't really know right now Vicky" Victoria knew she did, she just didn't want to admit it. "Oh okay. I'll be in my room if you need me. I promise you this will all go away soon" Helena watched her go back to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Steve was trying to enjoy the time he was spending with the others. Later that day, director Fury arrived with proof that the video was fake and the avengers were innocent. They were released and went back to their normal lives. Steve was given his bike back and he drove back to his apartment. He turned on the TV; the news reporter was reporting the avenger's release. But he couldn't help but think about Helena and where she was.

Helena was watching the report as well. "I knew they didn't do it, but what about Steve? She said to herself. Victoria heard her, and smiled. "I bet he is fine Hel, based on what you told me about him" Helena looked at her with relief.

The next day, she got dressed and Vicky dropped her off at work. She walked pass the desks and entered the elevator, heading for the top floor. The doors opened and she walked over to an officer and entered "Good morning Ms. Potts" Pepper turned to her "Good morning Ms. Riles, welcome back" Helena smiled and left then entered the officer across from Pepper's office. She placed her suitcase on the floor and sat down. Then she signed onto her computer. The phone on her desk began to ring. She reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello Stark Enterprises, this is Ms. Riles how may I help you? " She listened. "Oh hello Mr. Star, yes I'm fine thank you. What? You want me to reserve your 2pm? Okay sure Mr. Stark" She hung up and marked off his 2pm on his calendar.

Steve woke up, and saw he had a message from Stark. He wanted him to come in at 2-m. He replied okay and got dressed. Then he walked over to the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. When he finished, he put his bowl in the sink. And watched TV until it was time to go. He got on his bike and drove to Stark Tower. He arrived and walked upstairs, seeing Helena but went to Stark's office. Then he received another message from Stark saying "Good, you are here, we won't be meeting today. But you will be meeting Helena instead." He walked back to her office and knocked. "Come in" Helena replied. He walked in. "Umm Helena?" She turned her chair around, shocked. "Steve? What are you doing here? Steve walked over to her desk and sat down. "You didn't tell me that you worked for Stark himself" Helena turned away from her computer to look at him. "I didn't think it was important." She looked down at her paperwork. He took a deep breathe, and rest his hands on his laps. Then he looked at her name tag. "Look Ms. Riles, I'm sorry for what happened and I take full responsibility for it. And I don't think I should keep this" He finished as he took the business card out of his pocket. Then he put it on the edge of her desk and left. She looked up as he left, and picked up the card. Helena shaked her head with shame, covering her face with her hands. "What did I just do? How am I going to fix this now? She mumbled into her hands. Tears of Sadness ran down her face, a hand was there to wipe them away. "You don't need to fix anything Helena, all we have to do is believe and this will work" Helena lifted her head and opened her eyes. "I do believe Steve, you have my word" She said knowing he didn't actually leave. "When do you get off? He asked. She smiled at him. "Umm around 4pm but it depends on how long it takes me to get this work done. But the longer you keep me distracted the longer I have to stay." He laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Then he left and went home. Helena continued working on her paperwork.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Steve was waiting outside the building. Helena walked out the front door, and saw him. She walked over to him and looked puzzled. "Am I supposed to ride this?" He nodded and started the engine. Riding a motorcycle would be fun. She sat down behind him and put her arms around his waist. He pulled off after she sat down. The wind blew through her hair, and this would be a moment she'll remember. The day was beautiful, clear skies and sun shining. He was smiling knowing that she was enjoying the ride. Soon enough, they were back at his place. He got up and held out his hand to the beautiful woman off his bike. "How'd you like it Ma'am?" He said. She grabbed his hand and got off the bike. "I love it very much, thank you. Is this your apartment? She replied. Steve looked at her and nodded back at her. She walked towards the door, and Steve held the door open. He led her to the elevator, and push the number 5 button. Soon enough the doors opened and they entered and exited. As he unlocked the door, they walked in. Helena went to the kitchen. "Are you hungry Steve?" He chuckled. "Yeah, there are some noodles in there if you want that."

She grabbed the noodles out of the cabinet and began to cook.

Soon enough he could smell the noodles. There was clearly a cook in the house. Someone was clearly raised in a household of food lovers. If only he knew how to cook. He knew if he wanted to impress someone he would have to learn how to cook. "Dinner smells good Helena, do you enjoy cooking?  
"He said to the cook. "Thanks, and my mom wanted me to be independent." Then he knew her parents didn't think she would be ever happy with someone. Helena must of turned out different than he mom wanted her to. "Well that should come in handy" He finished. She walked out of the kitchen with dinner. Steve walked to her and sat at the table. "Thank you Steve, I believe that it will" He smiled as he got comfortable. "And thank you for this yummy dinner" Helena look at him and began to her noodles.

When they were both finished dinner, Steve got up and put the dishes in the sink. He walked over to Helena, seeing something was wrong. "Helena? Are you alright?" She looked at him, and hugged him instantly. "Steve, I'm so sorry this past week has been hard on me. I've been alone for so long, I didn't know what to do" He looked down to her, and began to kiss her. "Never be sorry for that. Steve walked over to the television and grabbed the remote, and then he walked back over to Helena and handed it to her. "Here why don't you watch some television while I get some things done?" She smiled back at him and turned the television on .After he turned back around, he went to his room to look at the file that Fury had left for him. As he opened it, he headed for his closet to pack up the suit for another mission. The file read "about a new organization that had been hacking shields database for some reason and needed to be investigated more further" He needed to be at the airport within the hour, but he knew he that he couldn't be caught by Helena. Steve walked out of the room, and kissed Helena on the forehead "I have to go to the airport, but I will be back within the night alright?" he told her. She nodded at him and yawned. "I'm going to go to bed alright?" she replied. He told her that she could sleep in his bed and headed back for his bag. Helena followed behind him, and hugged him goodbye.

Once Steve arrived at the airport, he walked to the plane that had the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on it. "Good to see you could make it Captain." Nick Fury added as they shook hands and boarded the aircraft. He sat down on the nice black sofa that was on the plane. There was a fridge with beverages but was not the time for one. The zipper of his bag began to unzip by the pull of Steve's hand and he grabbed the suit and got changed in the small bathroom that was provided on the plane.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

"Alright Captain, here's what you're going to do. There is an unguarded vent of the rooftop; you're going to sneak in through there. From there you are going to eyes drop on the meeting that will be held in 20 minutes. Clearly don't get caught and clean your tracks." Fury told him. Steve looked at the director and nodded. The plane landed far off, and dropped him off in the dunes which was south of the location. The sand was flying in his face from the high winds of the night. He quickly rushed to the rooftop. The vent was screwed not very well. Screws were rusted and began to fall out. He finished the job and went to this needed location. After waiting for 6 minutes, the meeting began.

Soon enough the meeting was over, he headed back to the plane. He couldn't believe the Intel he just gathered. A device that they can simply inject into the body. Once inside the subject, the device can send signals to the brain allowing them to control the subject. The device could be activated by the click of a button, and once deactivated the subject wouldn't remember anything they did when they were being controlled. Also if needed they can tell the device to self-destruct which will the kill the subject in the process. "Stark dealt with something similar from A.I.M. This new device can cause the subject to explode like the A.I.M subjects" Fury informed Steve. The organization wasn't a huge concern since the project has not yet begun.

The plane dropped Steve back at the airport, and he drove home. Helena was asleep when he got home. The apartment was cold and he put a blanket over her to keep her warm. He walked back to the living room and went to sleep on the couch.

Helena woke up to the beautiful morning and yawned. She quietly walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed her cell phone. There was an unread email from Stark. The email must be important, she unlocked her phone and it read "Today I'm giving you a day off with pay. You two have fun." She began to chuckle to the message. After putting her phone away, she walked over to Steve. He was still sleeping like a butterfly she would think. Helena softly sat down and put his head on her lap. As she began to rub him on the head, the doorbell rang. Steve woke up; she began to answer the door. He checked his phone with a warning message about the newly dangerous organization was coming to his apartment. He quickly jumped up to stop Helen from answering the door. As he got closer to her, it was too late. They grabbed Helena as she opened the door and shot Steve with a gun.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Steve laid there on the ground bleeding heavily. Nobody could help him at the moment. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the walls. Someone must have heard it. Tony was already on his way to make sure they were alright. If he didn't make it in time, Steve would die.

As Tony rushed through the door, he instantly took his phone out of his pocket. Once he finally got his phone out of his pocket, he called for help. "Don't worry about me Stark, they have Helena. Worry about her" he blurted out. "No, your health is more important as of right now"

He looked at Tony and lad his ground on the ground. Help arrived and drove him to the hospital. The pain was getting worse as he lost more blood.

Later on he woke up in the hospital. And so was Helena, not knowing where she was. Pepper was there as well. Why they there and what was going to happen to them? A guy with a metal arm walked up to them. "Welcome Ladies to our facility…you're going to be our first subjects for our new product." A few scientists walked up behind him with needles with a navy like liquid inside. They grew afraid of what was happening. The scientists walked up to them and injected the liquid. Helena and Pepper tried hard to fight. Once the liquid was in their bloodstreams, the man walked directly to Helena and released her. "Steve and I were good friends but he betrayed me long ago. Now it's time to show him, that he should regret his choice." He told her as he released Pepper. Then they took them to another room and erased their memory of what just had happened. The process needed testing still, they were not done.

When Steve came back home from the hospital There was hand hanging off the edge of the couch. He quietly approached the couch. Once he saw who it was he dropped his bags and cried. He instantly hugged them. "Helena, thank goodness you're alright." He shouted as he kissed her. She woke up from her deep sleep. "I see you are alright as well." She replied. He didn't think she would be back anytime soon. Helena was important to him. He didn't want to think about ever losing her.

Helena sat up to go back home. When she got home she went back to sleep. Soon she would have to go to work for the day and catch up. Two hours later she had to wake up and get ready. Once she was ready, she drove to work for the first time in a very long time. Mr. Stark was out on a business trip for the next two weeks. Helena had nothing to do. For days after another she just sat at her desk not even bothering to sign onto her computer.

She only considered it only a few days but nothing special. Everybody had to have something like that happen to them. What they had was only a fling that turned out to be a little spark. She was still young she didn't know what it meant to be in love. They were still friends but nothing more than that.

Work was getting worse and she couldn't handle it. Soon she had enough and stopped attending. Once Stark noticed a change in Helena, he sent Pepper to talk to her.

Helena was preparing her dinner when Pepper knocked on the door. She walked over and invited her inside. "So Pepper what brings you here today?" she asked with a respectful tone. Pepper walked inside and looked at her. "Mr. Stark has been worried about you lately; you haven't been to work in days. He doesn't want to have to fire you." She didn't think he would care so much, but she was wrong. "I'm sorry I've haven't been feeling too well lately." Pepper nodded "He'll like you to return to work starting tomorrow." Pepper left leaving Helena alone.

Things had gotten so bad it was affecting her decisions. She needed to get over the past and worry about her present. When she was young her mother bought he a diary which she didn't use until now.

Dear Diary,

What is love? Was what me and Steve had true love? Who knows? I'm too young to understand this right now. There is no time for that right now anyways.

Sincerely,

Helena

Once she was done writing she put it to the side and ate her dinner. Life isn't easy in the real world her parents told her often.

Steve had waked up earlier that day and had no idea where Helena went. He didn't know if he loved her or if he still had feelings for Peggy. Maybe he wasn't lucky with love. He went over to his desk and look at the files he had on his old co-workers. On Peggy's file it said she was inactive but not deceased. Maybe Peggy could tell him what to do. There had to be a way to find out where she lived. Would she be mad that he was late for the date? He promised he wouldn't be late just to wake up 70 years late. This wasn't his fault what happened, none of it was. "Oh Peggy what have I done? He asked himself. Maybe he was worrying too much about what was happening to him. If only he didn't make that promise he wouldn't be feeling guilty about it. He wishes this was all just a dream. But would he even wake up from this nightmare?

Helena woke up and hurried to work. She had a lot of paperwork to complete. So much work in so little time. She didn't want to stay late. Too much work overwhelmed her but she kept on working hard until at least she was done. Just in time to go home as well.

Once she got home there was a package at her door. It was from her parents. She wondered what it was. The package was small but heavy. As she went inside, she began to open the package. It was shocking to her at first. She didn't want to send it back, that would be rude. The package contained some of her brother's stuff. She didn't want to think about that night. Her brother was gone forever, why would they send this to her.

Helena and Riley walked out of the restaurant laughing. The night was still young, and so were they. She was only 19 at the time with a part-time job. Riley was 22 starting out as a business man. Would what followed be their end? The streets were light up like Christmas. A shadow suddenly appeared from the darkness and reached for Helena's purse. She suddenly screamed as she noticed the shadow. Riley went at it with the shadow. Could the shadow win against two? Another shadow appeared yet scared. The shadow raised his gun and aimed it at Helena. Riley quickly turned around and pushed her out the way as the shadow pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground as the shadows ran. Helena noticed him bleeding from the head. She screamed with pain and shouted for help. The only one who totally understood her was dead.

Helena shouted his name as she woke up. It was only a dream, why did they have to go out that night? Maybe Riley would be still alive, perhaps a successful business man. She regrets that night more and more. The package was making everything worse for her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

If only there was a way to explain his situation to Peggy. Fury gave him the address to where she lived.

When he arrived, he walked up to her door and knocked. "Peggy?" he asked as she opened the door. Peggy was shocked and gave him a huge hug. "Steve! Your still young?" She replied. He smiled at what she had just said. "Sorry I'm late for the date, it's a long story...you can ask S.H.I.E.L.D to tell you that. But I have to talk to you about something" She looked at him and invited him inside. "What is it you want to tell about?" She asked him. He looked at her and grabbed her hand. "I owe you a dance first" Steve started dancing with her. "I'm sorry things happened the way they did." She had tears in her eyes. "It's not your fault Steve, so what do you want to ask me." They stopped dancing and sat down in the living room. "I think I'm in love with another woman..I'm sorry don't take it bad. I just don't know what I should do. I've never experienced something like this before. What should I do?" He asked her. She smiled and held his hand. "You must really love her Steve, Don't worry about me I'm too old now. But if you really love her you'll show her that. As long as your happy I'll be happy for you. Go to her and tell her how you really feel." She replied to his question. Steve looked at her with heartbreak and kissed her on the cheek."Thank Peggy, I'm glad you understand." She nodded at him as he left her house.

Helena was watching TV when someone knocked on the door. She got up to answer the door. "William? What are you doing here? She asked as she answered the door. "Helena look I miss you so much. Can't we work this out?" Something like this was so unexpected. They had broken up after Riley died. William didn't understand how heartbroken she was. "Will I'm sorry I was having a very hard time. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Let's forget all about that and try again." William smiled and kissed her.

Dear Diary,

Today William stopped by. He wanted to work things out. I couldn't resist the temptation of being with him. I failed and put down my defenses. I love him too much.

Sincerely,

Helena

William and Helena had found love when they were seniors in high school. He was on the team while she was a cheerleader. William had earned Riley's respect which was hard to do. Once he died, William tried to get her mind off it. He started to try too hard and Helena called it off.

William took her to the phone store and bought her a new phone. But once she bought her phone, she received a new number.

Steve tried calling Helena but the number was disconnected. It was time to worry about work not a woman. "What is this?" He asked as Nick Fury handed him a file. "Your new assignment Captain. This is off the charts, highly classified." Steve looked at him "When do we start?" He asked. "We just did, wait until you get back to your place to read it so that you are sure you are alone."


End file.
